Utakata Hanabi
by Haruno Hermione
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang gadis yang kehilangan orang yang berharga... Haruno Sakura... Maaf kalau ceritanya kependekkan...


Utakata Hanabi

Pairing: Sakura Haruno

Rated: K+

Genre: Romance/ Poetry

Disc. : Kishimoto-sensei and me (?)

Story from Naruto Shippuden ending 14 song, Utakata Hanabi. Naruto Shippuden © Masashi Kishimoto. Utakata Hanabi by Princess MikuMiku DizZy.

Konoha beach, 7.00 pm

Pantai Konoha yang indah, dengan penuh kembang api warna-warni di langit. Hari ini adalah festival akhir Agustus dimana orang-orang di Jepang menggunakan Yukata dan Geta*. Membuat suara klik-klak.

Seorang gadis berumur 16 tahun sedang berdiri menghadap laut di depannya. Seorang gadis manis berambut merah muda dengan mata emerald hijau yang membuatnya tambah manis. Memakai topi pantai dan jaket yang menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya. Haruno Sakura.

Sakura POV

Setelah kepergiannya, hatiku selalu menangis dan sakit ketika mengingatnya, senyumnya, suaranya, dan semua yang berada di dirinya. Kapan… kapankah kau akan kembali… Aku berandai seakan kau ada disini… di sebelahku…

_**#**_

_**Hui ni agatta**_

_**Hanabi wo hutari de miageta toki**_

_**Muchuu de miteru kimi no kao wo**_

_**Sotto nusumi mita no**_

_#_

Sambil tersenyum, aku berjalan menyelusuri sisi pantai ini, dengan latar kembang api berwarna-warni.

Aku… aku selalu berharap untuk membencimu. Tetapi karena hari ini hari special untukku dan kamu… sepertinya aku akan mengingat kembali memori itu.

Aku berharap aku takkan pernah tahu perasaan saat itu dulu. Walaupun kita takkan bertemu lagi, tetapi aku ingin melihatmu. Sampai sekarang,aku berpikir bahwa nanti saat musim semi, kau akan kembali.

Aku ingat dulu saat kita duduk dan beristirahat di tepi jalan, kita mendengar suara Ohayashi* di tempat yang lumayan jauh. Sebuah Brocade meletus di langit malam. Setelah musim semi berakhir, aku sedikit sedih. Hatiku serasa tersentak ketika kita tertawa "Ahaha" "I Love You" Lalu kita berciuman.

Lalu aku kembali berjalan menyelusuri sisi pantai ini sambil bersenandung

_**#**_

_**Kimi no koto kirai ni**_

_**Naretara ii noni**_

_**Kyou mitai na hi**_

_**Niha kitto **_

_**Mata omoidashite**_

_**Shimau Yo…**_

_#_

Apakah… kau akan kembali?

Lalu aku kembali terdiam. Mengadahkan kepalaku kearah langit malam. Kembang api masih mewarnai langit. Aku kembali teringat denganmu. Seketika kata-kata terakhirmu padaku melayang dan menusuk pikiranku.

"_Kau tahu Sakura?" ucapnya._

"_Enn… Apa?" balasku._

_Lalu Ia mengadah kearah langit malam yang penuh petasan._

_Lalu aku ikut mengadah kearah langit malam yang entah kenapa membuatnya tersenyum._

"_?"_

_Dia menunjuk sebuah garis-garis bekas petasan yang meletus bertaburan di atas langit malam itu._

"_Jika kau melupakanku, maka setiap Festival akhir Agustus, kau takkan pernah melihat garis-garis indah ini di langit. Jika kau mengingatku dan mencintaiku selamanya, garis-garis ini akan membayangimu dan kau akan melihatnya setiap Festival akhir Agustus di setiap tahun dan takkan pernah berhenti…" ucapnya sambil tetap mengadah dan tersenyum._

_Lalu aku tersenyum._

"_Aku…" ucapku sambil menghadap kearah dia yang juga menghadap kearahku._

_Lalu kami pun berpelukan._

"_Aku… aku akan mencintaimu dan takkan melupakanmu… selamanya!"_

Mataku pedas ketika mengingatnya.

Aku bohong padamu…

Sehingga kau meninggalkanku dan tak pernah kembali walau kau berjanji bahwa kau akan kembali suatu hari nanti.

Tapi… kalau kau tidak menepati janjimu padaku, bearti aku juga tak bisa menepati janjiku padamu kan?

Deg!

Ucapanku pada diriku sendiri membuat aku menunduk dan merenung.

Jika…

Jika kau tak kembali maka aku…

Benci padamu!

"_Sakura…"_

"_!" _

"_Aku…"_

_**#**_

_**Mou Wasureyou**_

_**Kimi no koto zenbu…**_

_#_

Aku membencimu selamanya!

Lalu ku memejamkan mataku sejenak…

_**#**_

_**When I closed my eyes…**_

_**Like I see you beside me…**_

_**#**_

_**Your smile can't hide from my face.**_

_**Your last word like a sword that stab me…**_

_**Why I can't forget you even I…**_

_**Hate you?**_

_**Oh… You're everything to me…**_

_**But, when I was love you too much,**_

_**You leave me…**_

_**Ah…**_

_**You're too can't forget to me…**_

_**Why?**_

_**It because…**_

_**I still loving you**_

_**But now, I say I hated you…**_

_**If that means I was lay to myself?**_

_**Did I?**_

_**No, it can't be happen…**_

_**I was not Love to you again!**_

_**But…**_

_**Your eyes…**_

_**Your mouth…**_

_**Your face…**_

_**Can't be hide by me…**_

_**Why?**_

_**I…**_

_**See… like you're here…**_

_**Right…**_

_**Now…**_

_**#**_

_**Konna ni mo kanashikute**_

_**Doushite deatte shimattan darou…**_

_**Me wo tojireba…**_

_**Ima mo kimi ga soko ni iru you de….**_

_**#**_

_**Right…**_

_**Now…**_

_**#**_

Aku merasa dia benar-benar ada di sebelahku…

Membuatku sedikit merinding…

Ah…

Why I can't forget you?

_The End_

_#_

_#_

_Ok, thanks for reading and…_

_Review? But no Flame!_

_*Geta adalah bakiak atau sandal yang mereka kenakan._

_*Ohayashi adalah band tradisional khas Jepang._


End file.
